


I hope this works (to reduce your stress)

by jawsbite



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsbite/pseuds/jawsbite
Summary: Richie's favorite way to destress besides getting high is sucking somebody off. Lucky for him, his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak is willing to help him out.





	I hope this works (to reduce your stress)

It was finals week in their last semester of the year and Eddie’s friends deal with their stress in different ways. Beverly and Richie get high after a long study session. Bill and Mike reward each other with a kiss after every correct answer. Stanley is growing plants in his dorm room and Ben screams into a pillow for a full minute after an hour of hardcore studying. It’s just how they are. Eddie has his own coping method. When he starts to feel overwhelmed or sad, he’ll run until his legs are shaking and he’s reaching out for an inhaler that isn’t there.

They’ve known each other since they were little kids, riding around on their bikes and sneaking into abandoned houses, trying not to get beat up by their local bullies. Other people may think they’re weird, but to Eddie they’re family. The one and only losers club. Nothing they could do would faze him. He’s seen them all at their best and worst.

People might think it’s weird that all of them went to the same college but they really wanted to be together during this huge part of their lives. Being separated after spending the majority of their existence together was too jarring for them to consider. There might come a time when they do have to go their own ways but right now that’s not something they need to worry about.

Right now, Richie is slumped over his chemistry textbooks and typing slowly on his laptop, eyes rolling to the back of his head every now and then. Eddie had taken a glance at Richie’s textbook and decided that no one could pay him enough money to learn that shit. Most people are surprised when they find out but Richie is really smart and loves to learn. He soaks up information like a wet sponge and can read multiple textbooks in a day. He’ll act like he has three brain cells but he’s smarter than all of them on his worst day.

Richie had walked into Eddie’s room around noon, planted himself at his desk and hasn’t moved since. For some reason Eddie doesn’t understand, Richie says his best studying is in Eddie’s room. Something about the vibes. It’s almost midnight and Eddie wants to tell Richie to stop and get some sleep or at least take a nap but Eddie knows it’s best not to bother Richie when he’s finally in the zone. It always takes Richie time to get into the stride of studying but once he’s there he goes all in.

Eddie is the only loser whose finals are over so he’s spent the entire day sprawled across his bed reading comic books and sporadically feeding Richie snacks when he can pull him away from his textbook. There are four empty cans of soda cluttered on his desk and it’s making Eddie itch but he’s too lazy to move. Richie’s indie playlist is the soundtrack of the night, matching with the full moon glowing outside the window. Eddie’s attention is pulled from his comic as Richie slams his textbook shut and slides across the room towards him.

Eddie raises an eyebrow at him. “Finally decided to take a break?”

“Holy shit yes. I am done with this crap. Fuck cycloalkanes,” Richie yawns and jumps on the bed next to Eddie. “what are you doing cutie?”

Eddie rolls his eyes but doesn’t complain like he usually does. He won’t tell Richie but being called cutie makes him all soft and shit. He can’t admit to that. “I just finished reading last week’s Shazam comic.”

“Any good?”

“Yeah, I guess so. He reminds me of you. A child in an adults’ body.”

Richie puffs, “Yeah but he’s also extremely hot and sexy, Eduardo.”

“That’s how your different.”

“Ouch!”

“You’ll live Richie.”

“Will I though? I’m not sure! The pain is too much to handle. I think I’ll bleed out all over this bed!” Richie pretends to choke to his death across Eddie’s lap.

“If you’re going to bleed out somewhere, it’s going to be on your own bed asshole,” Eddie giggles, shoving him off. 

Richie pouts. “Don’t be like that Spaghetti Man.”

“Get out.”

“But I’m tiiiiiiiiiiired.” Richie complains. “Is it cool if I sleep here tonight? I think if I try to walk back, I’ll pass out and find myself getting dragged into a sewer to be murdered by a clown.”

“The clown would be doing us all a favour, TBH.”

“Hey! One more mean word out of that mouth and I’m delegating you to my second best friend.” Richie frowns. “Ugh, I’m so tense from sitting in that chair all day. I wish I could suck a dick right now.”

“Dude!” Eddie exclaims while Richie bursts out laughing. “What is wrong with you?!”

“I’m serious. I haven’t sucked a dick in so long. Getting highs fun and all but I really want to relieve my stress in other ways and your mom is way too dead to suck it. Do you think if I just start knocking on your neighbour's doors there’ll be someone willing to take me up on it?”

“Dick. Either that or they’ll punch you in the face,” Eddie says, ignoring the little prickle of jealousy in his stomach.

“I’ll pass. Don’t want to risk messing up this beaut of a face.”

Eddie doesn’t like to think about how in love with Richie he is. Why of all people did it have to be Richie? Eddie knows he’s been attracted to Richie his whole life, ignoring it is as easy as breathing to him these days. Richie has been bisexual and proud since junior year of high school and if he wanted Eddie wouldn’t he have said something _by now_? Richie _was_ the first person he came out to when Eddie could finally admit he was gay.

“Hey,” Richie pauses and turns to him, “would you let me suck your dick?”

Eddie’s mouth opens and closes. Opens and closes again. “Beep-beep Richie.”

“Sorry,” Richie grins as he sets his glasses to the side. “But seriously, I want to suck a dick and you’re here: an owner of dick. You’d get a blowjob out of it. Win-win.” Richie glances at him. “But it’s cool, don’t worry. It’s just something that came to mind.”

Neither of them says anything further as Richie pulls off his joggers,_ god those joggers,_ to reveal his boxers. _There’s that cute ass again, _Eddie thinks then shakes his head to get rid of that thought_. _Richie slides into Eddie’s bed and gets comfortable. “Goodnight Edward.” He stretches causing his shirt to ride up, exposing his stomach and the trail of hair that leads from his navel into his underwear. Eddie quickly looks at it and then looks away, rubbing his face exasperatedly.

“Goodnight Richard.” Eddie echoes as he dresses down to just his tiny shorts he’s been wearing to bed since he was twelve.

They have their backs to each other but Eddie can’t stop thinking about what Richie said. It's around twenty minutes later when Richie turns around to face Eddie. “I can tell that you’re still awake. Why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep with your loud ass breathing,” Eddie complains as he switches on the bedside lamp. 

“Should I stop breathing then? Would that make you happy?” 

“Very much so, thanks.”

Richie huffs. “Jackass. I don’t know why I stick around.”

“You can’t live without me.” Eddie turns around to face him, his legs brushing against Richie’s. Electric sparks run along his leg and he does his best to ignore it. He also notices that Richie didn’t deny what Eddie said.

“Were you serious about your offer earlier?”

“What, to suck your dick?”

Eddie rolls his eyes but his cheeks are burning, “Yes, Richie.”

“Yeah of course I was. I would never joke about a dick sucking. Nothing wrong with bros helping each other out.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “So, dick-sucking’s are sacred but talking about my dead mom isn’t?”

“You know my love for your mother transcends death,” Richie says dramatically.

“Fuck you, man. So, do you want to? Now?” Eddie asks, his heart racing faster than he can remember it ever going.

Richie eyes him suspiciously. “You better not be messing with me, Eds.”

“Like you said…win-win, right?” Eddie says nervously. “I’m anxious and I can’t sleep.

If you’re playing a trick that’s cruel. Don’t dangle a dick sucking in front of me.”

“I’m not!” Eddie groans, wishing this conversation was over already. “Just forget it, clearly you’re not interested in sucking anything of mine–”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Richie interrupts, raising his palms. “don’t say that Eduardo. I just can’t tell if you’re being serious or not.” 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I wasn’t being serious,” Eddie grouses.

Richie looks at him thoughtfully and then sits up. “Okay then.” Eddie thinks he could be hallucinating all of this and is actually bleeding out somewhere as he watches Richie move down the bed until he’s kneeling besides Eddie’s legs. Eddie fists the bedsheets when Richie slips his fingers under the waistband of his shorts.

He looks back up at Eddie. “You still okay about this?”

Eddie takes a deep breath. “Yes, dipshit. Suck my dick already.”

“Aye aye Captain Spaghetti.” Richie grins.

“I change my mind.” Eddie deadpans.

Richie stops immediately. “Really?”

“Oh my God if you don’t do something right now, I will kick your ass, Tozier.” Eddie’s flush darkens as he glares at Richie.

“Okay, okay! Let’s do this.” Richie chuckles, his face lighting up. “These things should be illegal.” He hums, stretching out the cotton of his shorts.

“They’re just shorts Rich,”

“’Just shorts’ he says,” Richie mumbles to himself.

Eddie snorts as he lifts his hips so that Richie can pull his shorts down to reveal his already half-hard flushed cock. “Damn Spaghetti, why didn’t you tell me you were packing such a nice–”

Eddie groans awkwardly, covering his hands with his eyes but Richie keeps going, “and those thighs, I always knew you had great thighs but having them in my hands is so much better than I thought.” 

Wait, what? Richie thought about him like _that_?

Before Eddie can take that thought any further, he’s sucking in a deep breath as Richie plants a kiss on the inside of his thigh followed by a kiss at the dip of his hipbone. The feeling of Richie’s breath ghosting so intimately over him is something he won’t ever forget. Eddie gasps when Richie gets closer to where he’s dying for him to be. Richie looks up and gives him a slow, lazy smile.

“One last chance to back out.” Richie sing-songs.

“I’m going to choke you.”

“Ooh, kinky Eds.”

“Rich–”

Eddie’s leg jerks in shock when Richie’s tongue slips over the tip of his cock. One of Richie’s hand wraps around the base of him, the other resting on his thigh. Eddie reaches for Richie’s messy hair, twisting it in his fingers. It’s harsh enough that Richie moans, taking him deeper into his mouth until Eddie can feel himself nudging the back of Richie’s throat. Holy shit. The plush of Richie’s lips around him feels _incredible_. “Feel good?” Richie asks, low and smug.

Eddie clenches his jaw at his best attempt to not give away how good it is with his sounds, but can’t help but release a whine, his eyes rolling back. He shifts slightly so that his legs are spaced wider. Damn, Richie is _really_ good at giving blowjobs. No wonder he enjoys doing it so much. Eddie’s breathing gets so harsh that hes scared he’s going to have an asthma attack. He’s not even asthmatic. Richie’s head continues to bob and he hums around his cock causing Eddie’s hips to tremble under his hands. Eddie scratches his nails along Richie’s scalp.

“Shit dude, I can feel the vein in your dick literally _throbbing_ in my mouth,” Richie says, pulling away for a moment. “_Hot_.” A string of spit is still connecting him to Eddie’s cock. The sight of it has Eddie close to coming. His thighs are trembling and his muscles clench as he tries to cool down the burning fire inside of him.

“Holy shit, Rich,” Eddie breathes as Richie takes him back into his tight throat. Richie makes a happy sound. Looking down at him, Eddie can see that Richie’s eyes have fluttered closed, his face relaxed and content. In the dim light of the lamp, Richie’s lashes cast a long shadow across his cheeks.

_Shit_, Richie is so beautiful. Eddie is _fucked_. He bites his lip to stop himself from saying it because they’re just doing each other a favour, right? It’s then that Richie looks up. His pupils are blown wide. Eddie catches sight of the damp spot covering the front of Richie’s briefs. Richie _really_ does enjoy doing this. 

Eddie doesn’t think he’ll last much longer.

“Rich…Richie, I’m close–”

Richie sucks harder, not making any attempt to back off and Eddie loses it.

“_Rich,_” Eddie shudders and then he comes, his cock pulsing against Richie’s tongue. Richie keeps going even though Eddie is practically mewling from the oversensitivity, toes curling. Richie swallows everything that Eddie gives him and more until Eddie has to pull him away with a gentle tug of his hair. 

“God, I needed that. Thanks, Eds.” Richie wipes a hand across his mouth while Eddie tries to catch his breath after the most life-altering experience he’s ever had.

No, he is _not_ being overdramatic, thank you very much.

Being ever so kind, Richie pulls Eddie’s shorts back up, pats his dick fondly and then lies beside him.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” If anyone told Eddie his night would end with his best friend sucking him off, he’d probably have slapped them.

“I accept gift cards from Starbucks,” Richie says, placing a warm open-mouthed kiss on his collarbone. After all that, that is what gives Eddie butterflies.

“You got it.” Eddie turns to him. “Do you need me to, uh, do you want me to–”

Richie waves him off. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure? Because–” Eddie pauses when he glances down at Richie’s crotch to see that there is a much larger wet spot present and he is no longer hard.

“_Oh_. You…” Eddie trails off. Richie already came, _untouched_. _Woah_. Eddie feels dizzy. He can’t lie to himself; he is slightly disappointed but kind of pleased he had that effect on Richie.

“I told you I needed it,” Richie says, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

That is so cute. Richie is so _cute_.

“Most people would rather get the blowjob.” Eddie points out.

Richie shrugs. “I prefer giving.”

“We stan a selfless king.” Eddie smirks.

“Hell yeah.”

They fist bump.

“Cute, cute, cute.” Richie starts to places little kisses on the cluster of freckles on Eddie’s shoulder and Eddie giggles, melting underneath him. When Eddie opens his eyes again, not realising he’d shut them, Richie is looking over his face, a pleased and soft look in his eyes. His lips are red and swollen. Because of _Eddie_.

“So out of ten?” Richie asks after a few moments of silence. 

“Hmm,” Eddie says playfully. “A 7.5. if I was being generous, maybe an 8.”

Richie shoves at his shoulder. “Shut the fuck up. Did you hear yourself when you came? That was definitely an 11/10.”

Eddie blushes but won’t admit he’s right. “I was just playing it up. Didn’t want to hurt your ego.”

“Pffft, well your mom always said my head game was _amazing_.”

“Fuck you man! Don’t mention my mom after sucking my dick!” Eddie yells, elbowing him in the ribs and. They start wrestling and end up with their bodies complicatedly intertwined. When Eddie finally gets his hands on Richie’s ticklish spots, Richie cries out, “alright, alright! Uncle! I’m gonna piss myself!”

Eddie looks down at him fondly and says, “you’ve already made a mess in your pants.”

“Listen, you shit, I was really horny and stressed okay. I usually last much longer when required of me.”

“If you say so,” Eddie teases.

They both burst out laughing.

Eddie’s not sure what compels him to do so but with Richie underneath him looking so soft in the moonlight, he leans in, one hand pushing the wandering hairs out of Richie’s eyes and the other pressing into the pillow beside his head.

Eddie kisses him. It’s more of a mash of lips but it makes Eddie lightheaded. Richie jerks back in surprise. _Oh shit. Fuck. No, no, no what has he done–_

“Oh, fuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that can we pretend I didn’t–”

Richie cuts him off with an urgent kiss. It's slightly sloppy and unpractised, but it’s Richie so it’s perfect. It’s a good thing they’re lying down because Eddie’s knees are weak.

It’s _everything_.

Eddie can’t believe he’s kissing the boy he’s been in love with since he was fourteen. _His best friend_. One of the few people in the world Eddie could trust with his heart and soul. The person he felt most comfortable and himself around. He never judged Eddie. The one who always made them laugh when they needed it. The one who made sure that when Eddie’s mom passed away, everything was dealt with just so Eddie wouldn’t have to. Richie, the boy who he could throw insults at and would catch them and throw him one even better. Rich. Richie. _Richie_.

They pull away, their faces only a few inches apart as Eddie holds himself above Richie, a stray curl falling into his eyes and he can’t stop gazing at Richie’s lips. Richie rests his palm against Eddie’s cheek.

“I never ever thought you’d want–”

“I did. I do.” Eddie breathes, tilting his head to the side to kiss Richie’s palm. “I didn’t think you did. You never said.”

Richie’s eyes are sparkling. “I always wanted to. I was too afraid of scaring you off and ruining everything. The others would have killed me if I fucked everything up.” If Eddie is dreaming, he’s gonna cry like a bitch when he wakes up.

“Kiss me.” Eddie breathes. He needs this to be real so bad.

“My pleasure,” Richie grins, leaning in to kiss him again. His lips are soft and encouraging. Richie nips at his lower lip and Eddie’s mouth opens enough for Richie to slide his tongue in, deepening the kiss. Eddie could do this _all night_. Eddie spread his legs so that they’re resting on either side of Richie’s hips, softly grinding into his lap. Richie’s arm tightens its grip around his back, holding Eddie as close as humanly possible to the curve of his body.

“Eds,” Richie groans. “Fuck,”

Richie pulls away just to yank his shirt off and then pulls him back in. Eddie can feel Richie’s erection through their shorts and _Christ_ he is big. And thick. Eddie moans at the sensation and Richie catches it in his mouth. The palm that Richie still has on Eddie’s face slides up into his hair to pull Eddie’s head back. The kiss gets messier as their hips move. Richie’s mouth drops in a long moan as the friction between them gets too much. They’re not kissing as much as panting wetly into each other’s mouth. Eddie can’t believe he’s about to come _again_. Eddie shudders as he gets closer, one of his hands settling on his Richie’s ass, while the other strokes his nipple.

“God, I love your ass.” Eddie gasps.

“Back at ya babe,” Richie says, kissing his neck. His eyes are glassy and sweat drips down his forehead. “oh my god don’t stop playing with my nipples.”

Eddie presses harder on his nipples and grinds his hips down to meet Richie’s at the same time and Richie gasps. Eddie is transfixed by the rise and fall of Richie’s chest, the moans falling out of his mouth and the damp strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Richie squeezes his eyes shut, writhing underneath him.

“Eds, I’m close.” Richie pants.

“I wanna see.” Eddie murmurs.

It doesn’t take very long before Richie's eyes flutter open and his orgasm is punched out of him. At the sight of Richie below him, covered in his own orgasm, Eddie also comes. He tries to move away from him but Richie is already grabbing him and pulling him into his arms, causing their stomach sticks together.

“Ew, Richie, that’s what I was trying to avoid!” Eddie groans but rests his head on Richie’s chest anyway.

“Tough shit. Want you in my arms.” Richie yawns. “Woah. Two orgasms in one night. I’m _wiped_.

“You’re welcome.”

“I really hope I don’t wake up to this all being a dream. Wouldn’t be the first time, but it’d be such a bummer.”

Eddie smirks, “Dream about this often, huh?”

“Weeeell,” Richie says cheekily, rolling a lock of Eddie’s curls through his fingers, “A princess never tells.”

“You’d be the embarrassment of the ball.” Eddie snorts.

“You’d still fall for me and make me yours, Prince Kaspbrak.”

“Shut up Tozier.” Eddie looks up at him to see Richie already softly smiling down at him.

“God, those puppy-dog eyes. They’re so powerful. You could have asked me to murder anyone in the last decade and I would have said yes. Cute, cute, cute.”

_Last decade?_

Eddie felt like his heart would burst right out of his cage. Whether it was nerves or anticipation of all his hopes rising up to the surface, he wasn’t sure, but he’d never been this happy to be terrified.

”Really?”

“How do you think I found out I was bisexual at the age of thirteen?” Richie smiles softly. “Those Kaspbrak eyes and red shorts. Such a powerful combination. I didn’t stand a chance. And when you got abs at seventeen? _My God_. If I didn’t already know, I did then.”

“Richie…”

Richie’s face becomes very serious. Eddie’s heart beats faster. “I can’t pinpoint the moment I fell in love with you Eds. Whenever I try to, it’s just a blur of summers spent together at the lake, riding our bikes till the sun disappeared, snowball fights in the winter, drinking hot chocolate in your bedroom and warming up under the covers. It just happened and I couldn’t stop it.”

“Rich…” Eddie says in awe. “I didn’t think you were capable of such romantic words.”

“Fuck you.” Richie grins. “You’d be surprised at what I’d do for you.”

Eddie pulls him into a quick deep kiss and pulls back only to kiss him again.

“In case you couldn’t tell, I love you too. I always have.”

“You know I really didn’t think this would happen when I offered to suck you off.”

“No one is more surprised than me.” 

“I was just gonna take what I could get and then you kissed me and I realised I couldn’t go another day without kissing you.”

Eddie Kaspbrak is so fucking soft for Richie Tozier.

“I don’t think I have to ask but were totally boyfriends now, right?”

Richie scoffs. “Well it wouldn’t hurt to be asked Eddie!”

“Are you telling the others, or am I?”

“Fuck. To save you the embarrassment, i'll do it, boyfriend.” Richie beams.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so tired. I fell into the reddie rabbit hole and im dead now, pls if u can, comment & kudos, ily thank u for reading <333


End file.
